


Wonderful Morning

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, slightly suggestive but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy wakes up to what she could only call paradise.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wonderful Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Lucy stirred groggily from deep slumber, feeling incredibly hot and sweaty. Her hair and underwear clung tightly to her like a second skin, and she was keenly aware of a depression on the mattress beside her indicating another presence on it. "Ugh, Natsu," she groaned, slapping her forearm against the form next to her. "You're too hot. Get out of my bed..." Really, the summer was too hot for this crap. She was going to have to give her sheets a thorough wash now.

The form next to her groaned at the rude awakening, and despite the heat, Lucy felt every cell in her body frost over.

That was... too high pitched to be Natsu. Not even if she'd hit him there.

Slowly, Lucy turned her head to face the other person, who was scowling back at her grumpily.

"Why did you hit Juvia, Lucy...?" complained Juvia. Her mouth opened in a great yawn. "What did Juvia do...?"

Looking at Juvia's face - and at her largely bare state - hazy memories of the night before finally filtered their way into Lucy's conscious mind. Suddenly, she felt sweaty and sticky for a whole different reason. She doubled down on the internal note to wash the sheets later. "I'm sorry, Juvia," she apologized. "I wasn't fully awake and my first instinct was that you were Natsu. Did I hurt you?"

"Juvia is fine." The confused frown on the woman's face only deepened. "But is that... normal...?" she inquired. Juvia rubbed her eyes with a fist. "Why is Natsu crawling into your bed at night?"

"Because he's a heat-seeking missile," Lucy grumbled. Somehow her best friend still managed to be irritating even when he wasn't around. Lucy gave Juvia a half-shrug. "I dunno, he just does sometimes." The mysteries of how Natsu functioned were better left unsolved.

A giggle arose from Lucy's kitchen, as the second guest in the apartment made her presence known. The only fully clothed person in it, Lisanna was sporting Lucy's light pink and hardly used apron as she added something to a frying pan. "Natsu's been like that ever since we were children," she informed them, keeping a careful watch on the contents. "One time when we were children, he came looking for me and mistakenly crawled into Mira's bed and she beat the snot out of him. Then he crawled into Elfman's bed and nearly got crushed in a bear hug. Natsu doesn't mean anything by it though, I promise."

Lucy smiled and inhaled deeply. "Hmm. I'll take your word for it. Whatever you're making smells delicious, Lisanna."

"Thank you." Lisanna flipped the contents of the frying pan. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your kitchen. I woke up first and I thought we could all use a nice breakfast."

"No, no," Lucy hurriedly reassured her. "I don't mind at all." Especially after the previous nights... activities. She was ravenous. Although, Lucy _was_ mildly curious about where the ingredients for it had come from. Lucy rarely kept her apartment stocked, but if Lisanna and Juvia were going to be coming over more often, then she felt she should start. "In fact, do this every day," she suggested with a gleam in her eyes.

Lisanna turned slightly and winked at the celestial mage over her shoulder. "If that's an offer to move in..."

That thought had not occurred to Lucy before that moment, but she suddenly wanted it more than anything. If she could wake up every morning to these two... well in her books that would be something pretty close to paradise.

A pout surfaced on Juvia's face and she reached towards Lucy, clutching the gossamer-like sleeve of Lucy's lingerie. "Don't leave Juvia out."

Light laughter burst from Lucy's chest. "Maybe if I can find a bigger place." Then she patted the bed for emphasis. "And a bigger mattress for the three of us." It had taken a bit of a beating the night before.

Juvia smiled smugly at the blonde woman. "Lucy didn't mind so much last night, though."

With a snort, Lucy lightly shoved Juvia over. Yelping, Juvia tumbled off the bed and hit the floor hard. "I'm sorry, Juvia!" Lucy apologized, crawling over to the edge of the bed. She peered down at her girlfriend. "Are you alri-AHCK!" she yelled as Juvia pulled Lucy down on top of her.

"Revenge!" declared Juvia, holding Lucy tightly to her body. "Juvia wins!"

Giggles erupted from the pair of women. "Actually, I think I do," Lucy said, curling her arms around the water woman and staring into her bottomless blue eyes. "I have the most wonderful girlfriends in the world, who I love more than anything else."

"Even writing?" Juvia asked. Before Lucy could answer, Juvia kissed her deeply. After a moment, Juvia broke the kiss, pulling away and smiling up at Lucy. "Juvia is joking. Juvia wouldn't ask Lucy to choose."

Lucy pressed her forehead against Juvia's, their noses brushing against each other with feather-lightness. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Reaching up with her hands, Juvia cupped Lucy's face and tenderly stroked her cheeks. "Everything," she breathed.

The clink of plates on the table distracted them, causing them to look up. Steam rose from the plates and the mugs Lisanna had already placed down. Lisanna herself hung up the apron on its hook, and gazed at the other two women with immense fondness. "Breakfast is served," she said softly. "And where is my good-morning kisses, hmm?"

Peeling herself off of Juvia, Lucy was the first to her feet. She trotted over to the white-haired woman and threw herself into Lisanna's arms. Lucy placed a kiss upon her cheek, joined a moment later by Juvia on Lisanna's other side.

"Good morning," they told her, nuzzling her soft cheeks. Juvia placed another butterfly kiss beneath her eye while Lucy claimed the corner of Lisanna's mouth.

Lisanna laughed, the sound bright and wonderful to hear so early in the day. She curled her arms tighter around her girls. "What a wonderful morning it is," she said. "Now let's eat breakfast together."

And a wonderful morning it indeed was and continued to be.


End file.
